


Dr K- No Way Out

by StaceyDawe



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Corinth, Disney Songs, Fanvids, Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: Dr. K dealing with her guilt over creating Venjix





	Dr K- No Way Out




End file.
